A What?
by Ryuu S
Summary: Brynna discovers a new word, and the gang have a chat during lunch at school.


Squish VS Crush

Brynna tapped her fingers against the lunch table in thought. She's never been one to buy word of the day calendars, but this one...this word was interesting.

_Squish._

Not squish, as in, something squishy or squishable, but _**a **_squish.

¨Kody, have you ever had a squish before?¨ Kody, drinking some chocolate milk, raised a brow.

¨Erm...a what?¨

¨A Squish.¨

¨What's a Squish?¨

¨It's like a having a crush on someone, but instead of wanting a romantic relationship, you just really want to be good friends with that person. As in, 'I don't know them really well, and I don't want to date them, but it would be awesome if we could friends or BFF's.' Get it?¨ Kody blinked.

¨I've...huh. A word for that actually exists?¨ Brynna nodded. Kody leaned back and thought about it.

¨I...hmm. I guess...I would...have a squish on Simi? But we're already pretty good friends...¨ Nick, Caleb and Madaug, back from waiting in the lunch line, took their seats. Nick next to Kody, with Caleb and Madaug sitting across from them.

¨What's this about Simi?¨ Nick asked, picking at his meatloaf. (What did they put in this? Was it even edible?) Kody gave him an appraising glance.

¨Have you ever had a squish on someone?¨ The meat on Nick's spork fell off.

¨A _what_ on someone?¨

¨It means to have a strong desire to make someone your friend instead of wanting to date them.¨ Brynna explained, before someone got the wrong idea. Nick exchanged glances with Caleb and Maduag.

¨There's a word for that?¨

¨So? Have you ever had a squish on someone?¨ Kody prompted.

¨I...Umm.¨ Okay, this is perhaps even weirder than being asked if he had ever had a crush on someone (Which was no duh).

¨I guess...I had a squish...on...Ash? But we're pretty good friends now...¨ Minus the fact he had yet to tell Ash that he was the Malachai and born to end the known universe. ¨I never really had a squish on Caleb...¨

¨Gee, Nick. Thanks.¨

¨Aww, you mad? Don't worry Caleb! I WUB YOU!¨

¨Shut up, Nick.¨

¨But...hmm. I guess I might have a squish on Wren. Although I already think we're friends. OH!¨ Nick snapped his fingers.

¨Thorn.¨

Caleb choked on his orange juice while Kody gave Nick a look that questioned his sanity.

¨What?¨ He looked at both them innocently.

¨I think he'd make an awesomely morbid friend!¨ Caleb shook his head.

¨No, Nick. Just...no. That would be all kinds of bad.¨ Brynna and Maduag, not knowing who Thorn was, piped up.

¨Who's Thorn? Why's he a bad friend for Nick?¨ Caleb gave Brynna a droll stare.

¨Imagine a rabid bear with serious trust issues and a flamethrower. Now imagine him with fangs, and a bad habit of killing anything and everything that annoys him. That is Thorn.¨

¨Hmm.¨ Byrnna turned to Kody.

¨Is he really like that?¨ Kody chuckled and thought about it.

¨He's nicer than Caleb makes him out to be, but not much better.¨

¨Annd...Nick wants to make this person his friend?¨ Nick huffed and folded his arms.

¨I stand by my squish.¨

¨Hey guys! Sorry, I had to clear up some assignments with the teacher.¨ Lashonda flounced down on Brynna's other side, her gold highlighted brown hair done up in a side ponytail.

¨Ẅhat are we talking about?¨

¨Squishs.¨ Maduag replied, his nose in the D&amp;D book he had opened upon sitting.

¨Something about not wanting to 'date' a person, but wanting to make them your friend.¨ Lashonda smiled and faced Caleb.

¨Fess up, honey. Who's your squish?¨ Caleb scoffed.

¨Don't have one.¨

¨Come'on Cay...you don't have to be shy! We're all friends here, right?¨

¨What is this? Share and tell? I don't have a squish!¨

¨LIES. All lies!¨ Kody placed her hand on Nick's shoulder.

¨If Caleb's too embarrased to tell us, he doesn't have to.¨

¨ I _don't _have a squish!¨ Lashonda shrugged and left Caleb alone.

¨Madaug? Any Squishes?¨ He flipped another page in his book.

¨I may have one with Einstein. But he's dead, so no friendship there. And I have no intentions of dying young.¨

¨But what happens after you make them your friend? Is it no longer a squish?¨ Kody asked, pondering the boundary lines. ¨Or is it like a crush? If your crush becomes your boyfriend, girlfriend, does the crush go away?¨ Nick shook his head.

¨I had a crush on you, but the feeling didn't fade. More like it got stronger.¨

¨So, after Squish, the next level is Crush?¨ asked Lashonda, eating some mashed potatoes. (They were the only edible things on the plate. Other than the fruit roll up.) Byrnna waved her hand, as if dismissing the notion.

¨Nah. The whole point of squish is that it's non-romantic, so the next level has to be BFF, and then sister/brotherhood after.¨ Madaug, now interested in the science aspect, adjusted his glasses.

¨Technically, if this is a squish between girls and boys, it is impossible for there to be strictly friendship-¨

¨If you don't want the women of this table to PMS, don't finish that statement.¨ Said Lashonda cutting him off.

¨...I was merely going to point out that sooner or later, a squish must turn into a crush!¨ Nick rejected the notion.

¨I prefer Byrnna's leveling system. Squish, than friendship, then Brotherhood. Or Sisterhood. Whichever.¨ Caleb shook his head and stretched.

¨And this, folks, is when you realize we've taken this topic too seriously. You know the bell just rang?¨

¨What?¨ Lashonda gasped.

¨I just sat down! HOW DARE THE BELL RING! Those teachers are conspiring against us!¨ The group laughed at their friends' misfortune, wishing her luck. (And completely agreeing with her assessment of their school faculty.)

**-Kyrian's House, after school-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**_I wonder..._

**...**

¨Hey, Ash? Ever had a squish on someone?¨

¨A _**what**_?¨

**Hope you enjoyed the short story. However, the word might have a different meaning depending on who explains it to you. For me, the explanantion was what you read in the story. So...ever had a squish before? :P**

**-RS**

**P.S Instinct...Patience...is most important...Ah, who's wants to be patient anyway?! Have a good day, Y'all. And reveiw? Please? Oh, and if you see a spelling mistake, tell me. I tend to double check regardless, but I always miss some.**

**P.S.S Found some horrid spelling mistakes after re-reading it, so I updated it. HAVE YOU READ INSTINCT YET?! I LOVE THIS SERIES! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING/READING!**


End file.
